


steve\tony - without you

by mangobango2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU After the events in New York, Tony could not recover. Leading and so not a righteous life, he increasingly falls to the bottom. At some point, he realizes that the farther it can not continue. But the deal with this problem he can not, therefore, apply to the only person who is always ready to help - Steve ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	steve\tony - without you




End file.
